The Prophecy of One
by Methos Momomax
Summary: The second giant war is over and not everyone is smiling. Could the price be too high to bear for someone? As a hero stand at the apex in his life will he fall or will he be saved? What is the true price of war?
1. The Apex

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO. All thanks go to Rick Riordan for helping us all out by giving us a great starting point.**

**The Prophecy of One**

**Chapter 1 - The Apex**

A broken man walks down the beach of Montauk alone. Tears of sorrow clearly etched in the young man face. How could things have gone so wrong so fast? We were together and then… gone.

"Annabeth"

The man whispered to the sea. He was going to ask her here on the beach where his mother and father meet. Where his life began. He had nothing now. "Fatal Flaw" he said to himself as another tear rolls down his aged face. He could not save her. Gaea was gone and the giants were defeated. All his friend received their rewards. What is immortality without the one you love?

_Flashback_

**The Olympian Throne room - 3 days ago**

"Congratulations to our Heroes" Zeus proclaims. "We are here to reward our brave heroes for their help in defeating Gaea and her forces." "Jason Grace" Zeus shifts to Jupiter says. Jason moves forward and knells at Lord Jupiter's throne "For your part we offer you Minor God of Storms and Heroes. Do you accept?" Jason gives a small look at Piper and then back at Lord Jupiter.

Hera, understanding what Jason is thinking says "You all will be offer Minor Godhood, young one.

Smiles are visible on everyone faces… all but one.

"Thank you Lord Jupiter, I accept your offer" Jason replies.

"Hazel Levesque" Jupiter says. Hazel moves forward and knells at Lord Jupiter's throne "For your part we offer you Minor God of Wealth, Self-sacrifice and Heroes. Do you accept?"

"Yes, I do" Hazel replies.

"Frank Zhang" Jupiter says. Frank moves forward and knells at Lord Jupiter's throne "For your part we offer you Minor God of Transformations, Honor and Heroes. Do you accept?"

"Yes, Lord Jupiter" Frank replies.

"Piper Mclean" Jupiter shifting to Zeus says. Piper moves forward and knells at Lord Zeus's throne "For your part we offer you Minor God of Beauty, Compassion and Heroes. Do you accept?"

"I do" Piper says.

"Leo Valdez" Zeus calls out. Leo moves forward and knells at Zeus's throne "For your part we offer you Minor God of Fire, Machinery and Heroes. Do you accept?"

"Yes… I do" Leo replies with a huge smile on his face.

"Nico Di Angelo" Zeus calls out. Nico moves forward and knells at Zeus's throne "You were not part of the seven. But… without your help, the Doors of Death would not have been closed. Gaea's forces would have be far worse for all of us. For your part we offer you Minor God of Honorable Fallen, King of Ghosts and Heroes. Do you accept?"

"Thank you Lord Zeus, I accept" replied Nico.

All eyes turn to Percy. Poseidon full of happiness as what Percy for what he will being offered… Again.

"Perseus Jackson" Zeus says. Percy moves forward and knells at Lord Zeus's throne "For your part we offer you God of Tides. Do you accept?"

Everyone is sitting in silence for a minute.

Percy, still in shock after everything that has happened and what has just been offered.

"No" a quite whisper from Percy is heard.

All the gods look at Percy with a kaleidoscope of expressions.

Zeus was holding back his fury… twice this demigod turned down 'his' gift.

Poseidon, Hestia and Athena looked sadden. Poseidon hoped he would say yes, Hestia knew why he said no, and Athena felt bad for her daughter and Percy's fate.

"I cannot, but again I would like a wish again, if I may" Percy continues.

'Go ahead and ask Perseus" Lord Zeus replies.

"I wish for Lady Hestia and Lord Hayes be given there thrones back, For the other peaceful Titan such as Calypso and Lady Leto be give their freedom, that the children of the Titan's if any be given a home at camp-half blood. That is my wish Lord Zeus" Percy said.

"As for the first I don't see as a problem" Zeus looking for any unhappy faces of the counsel "Very well, welcome back Hestia and Hayes" as two thrones rose up in the throne room. One black with skulls, gold and Diamonds and the other made from rich wood with flames dancing around it like the hearth.

Hades gave Percy a grin and walked to his throne. Hestia walked up to Percy and gave him a warm hug. Reveal her love and gratitude for the demigod that always put others first and never abandoning his friends and family.

Hestia looks up to Percy's eye and looks deep into them and while growing to her godly height lays a kiss his forehead ever so slightly and begins to walk to her throne.

_Flashback Ends_

Percy's thoughts racing though his head Lady Hestia he would miss her. She had said "If you every feel that all hope is lost, come to the hearth". Ares will be pissed because he didn't get his rematch. Zeus wouldn't care nor would many other. Poseidon, Athena, Artemis and Aphrodite would care. Aphrodite would miss me because of some conquest or something. Athena would miss me because of my connection with her daughter Annabeth. Artemis would only miss the fact that a good man was gone.

Poseidon… Father… I hope he will be able to move on. He will be devastated about this. But how do you move forward when your world is crashing down around you?

He slide out a pen from his pocket and clicked the pen to form into Anaklusmos… Riptide. He was given to him over six years ago from Chiron. The man looked deeply at it recalling an old friend.

Zoë… The greatest hero…

She was at peace when she had fallen saving Artemis from her father wrath. I look up at the stars looking and finding 'The hunter'. "I miss you too Zoë" the man whispers to the sky. How many friends will there be waiting for me?

He clicked Anaklusmos back into pen form. He then turns the pen over so the point is centered over his heart. "I'll miss you all" whispers to no one as he begins to click the pen, transforming the pen back into the sword and sending him to DOA and Annabeth.

_**Hestia**_

The counsel meeting a few days after our young heroes reward ceremony seems dull. Something just feels out of place. The new minor gods are here today because of an idea for camp half-blood and camp Jupiter. Jason is asking if the camps would be able to do a exchange program if one summer could be at camp Jupiter and one summer at camp half-blood. My brother Hades looks around the room and leans over to me and whispers "Where is Perseus?"

Zeus looks over to us annoyed at us for interrupting his son. "Is there something more important than my son's idea?"

"Brother Hades was just wondering where Percy is" I replied. A few other Olympians sat up and were now looking around as come out some sort of trance. Just noticing that the now twice hero of Olympus is nowhere to be found.

Everyone looked over at Zeus with a questioning look. "He asked me for some time off to inform the Chase family of the death of their daughter" Zeus replied. "I gave him promotion to travel in my domain to go there and return. He should've return earlier today. Artemis, could you go and track him down and inform him of the today's meetings when we are done here?"

"Why must I inform that 'Boy' what is going on in this counsel if he doesn't what to show up if asked to show up?" Artemis snapped back.

"I will go and inform him Zeus" I said not wanting to see an augment start over something stupid. Just then Apollo bolted right up with green eyes blazing and opened his mouth.

_**At twilight the cursed loved hero shall fall**_

_**If not for love to stop it all**_

_**The hero path will be save**_

_**Or the new guardian will be razed**_

_**Blessed by all**_

_**Or all will fall**_

_**A new dawn shall reign**_

_**To guide a family out of pain**_

_**With a goddesses' hand**_

_**All will be saved**_

The counsel all stood in total silence.

A/N Well this is first chapter of my first story. Please leave feedback, thanks the good and/or the bad. I still don't know what the paring will be if any; I'm leaning towards Artemis but may go another way, or maybe it will be someone that will hit everyone on the blind side. Opinion poll for pairings please be kind. Also who can decipher the prophecy?


	2. At twilight the cursed loved shall fall

**Chapter 2**

"_**At twilight the cursed loved hero shall fall"**_

_**Athena**_

"What was that Apollo?" I stood up petrified. Apollo looked back at everyone "Oh crap" was all he said. I looked around again "Where is Perseus?" I said a bit louder fear rising up in me. I looked quickly at Poseidon. He was looking right at me confusion turning to fear in his face.

"We need to find him immediately" shouted Artemis. Everyone turn to her and her face turned to panic after her outburst. I knew she was cursing herself internally for the outburst.

"Where would he go if he was back from the Chase family?" Zeus asked.

Poseidon spoke "I can only think of a few places where he would go, Sally's place, the beach at camp half-blood and… Oh no… he wouldn't…" Poseidon paused for a moment looking right back at me. And we both spoke at once… "The beach at Montauk."

Artemis flashed out leaving anyone looking at her vacant throne.

Everyone turned back to Poseidon with a questioning look on there face.

Poseidon was taken back as Artemis left, leaving everyone with a questioning look. "He was going to propose to Annabeth there, where I fell in love with Sally" Poseidon says, a tear rolling down his face.

**Artemis**

As soon as I heard the place Poseidon and Athena said I knew that was the place. I flashed there not wasting any time. As I arrived I saw a man standing on the beach, the Son of Poseidon… the twice savior of Olympus, clearly in pain. I watched as the ocean started to turning violent, hurling itself at the beach with pain of the emotions coming from the young man. I saw as the man pulled out a familiar looking pen from his pocket and was staring at it. He then looked up towards the sky. He then turned the pen over so the tip of point is over his heart. I watched as a tear rolling down his cheek and he moved his thumb over the switch ready to activate the sword.

The words screaming back at me '_**At twilight the cursed loved hero shall fall' **_'_No_…' I screamed in my head. As I ran into him, I knocking the pen out of his hands just as it started to turn into sword form in midair, I could feel a pain in my heart yelling 'Not him, Not him' I looked him dead in his eye and yelled at him "What in the Hades are you doing Perseus?" He looked overwhelmingly guilty and he turned his head away from me in shame as another tear slid down his face.

He didn't reply "Talk to me" I spoke to him, panic still in my voice.

Nothing

"Anna…" was all he said before convulsions started to consumed his body before stopping eerily as if he had just died.

"Iris, show me Apollo in the throne room." I pleaded.

"Apollo" I shouted "I found Perseus, I am teleporting him directly to your temple now. Meet me there immediately."

I grabbed Perseus' wrist and teleported us to Apollo's temple's medical wing.

**Poseidon**

When I heard Artemis speaking through the Iris message, she having found my son, I felt my heart sore but then I took a double take, why was the message for Apollo? "What is wrong with Percy?" I asked Apollo. He swiped his hand thru the Iris message and rose from his throne to leave. I stood up now glaring at him **"What is wrong with my Son!"** Apollo froze, "I don't know yet Uncle, Artemis is teleporting him to my temple for some type of healing. All I know is he's unconscious at the moment. I will report back to the counsel as soon as I can" and flashed out.

"**If someone has hurt my son I will send that person into Tartarus personally**" I yelled.

All the gods, in the throne room, were grabbing there thrones trying to stay seated. I felt someone grabbed me with a hug _'He's safe and Apollo will heal any injuries he has'_ Hestia spoke to me, in my mind, in that calming voice she has and I started to calm down. I looked around at what had just happened and I started to feel guilty, "I'm sorry."

**Hestia **

I could feel everyone started to get on edge. All the gods started to whisper to each other. Slowly whispers turned into shouting. Something was cracking in what was left in our family.

**Apollo**

I had flashed out of the throne room and into my medical wing in my temple just before Arty arrived. "What happened to him, little sis?" I asked. "Don't call me little" Artemis's responded while she was laying Percy down on the bed. "What happened, Uncle P is very upset right now" I commented. "He would be a lot worse if I did not move right away" Artemis replied. "Why?" I said. "He was trying to end it, to be with her" I stated. "He wouldn't do that" I countered. "I saw him" responded Artemis. "We need to watch him. If the first line of the prophecy comes to pass we will be in greater danger if he does fall" Artemis said quietly.

"He looks stable for now; can you watch him, I'll go inform the counsel?" I asked. "Yes, Go" replied Artemis "But maybe only the counsel should know what is going on at this point."

"I agree" I said.

I flashed back to the counsel room. Everyone was arguing, but everyone went silence as they all noticed my arrival. "He's ok, but Sis and I think we need to talk about what just happened behind closed doors" I said to Zeus. Zeus looked anode but agreed.

"Thank you, you can go back to camp. We will inform you of any changes that happen" He said dismissing the minor gods. They all flashed out, still having a confusion look written on their faces.

As soon as all the minor gods left to go back for camp half blood I started. "Perseus is suffering from an acute form of grief from the loss of his girlfriend, Annabeth Daughter of Athena" I said. "I would say he is in the first stage of grief, a sort of numbness" I added.

"Isn't there something you can do for him" said Poseidon.

"No, it's not like an illness or disease, I can't just snap my fingers and all is well. All we can do is be there for him and help him through it.

"I can help him through it" a cheerful Aphrodite said.

Right before a trident landed in front of her feet.

"No!" shouted a very upset Poseidon.

A short pause in the throne room.

"Please, I will look after him after Apollo is finished, if you don't mind brother" said a sorrowful Hestia turning to Poseidon who nodded in return.

"Thank you, Sister Hestia" Lord Poseidon said.

"I will keep the counsel informed of Perseus's progress" spoke Apollo before flashing back to Artemis and Perseus.

**Hestia **

I stepped down from my throne and walked over to the hearth and gazed into the amber flames. What is happening to Percy? We had failed him; everyone was so full of joy with the victory and awaiting the long peace that we all deserved. But what about the cost. The image showed Artemis and Apollo speaking near a medical bed with Percy on it. 'He looks as if he is already gone' I had thought. Just as I thought it, the hearth dimmed down, the throne room cooled and hollowness started to creped into my heart.

For the second time that night the throne room was in silence.

**Percy**

The darkness is unending, complete and alone. The image of Annabeth repeating again in my head. My Father and I had just finish off another giant while Annabeth and Minerva are fighting another giant right beside us. As I looked over to Annabeth with a 'One down, one more to go Grin'. Time stopped as I saw Minerva being knocked out of the way and a huge spear was then driven through the left side of Annabeth's body. As I saw for the countless time the pain had returned. Pain, so much pain, one cannot move, cannot speak… Nothing as I fall further into the darkness of my living nightmare.

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Three old ladies were sitting on a bench with a frown on their face. A sea green thread was continuously trying to curl around what ever string it was in contact with. Clotho said, "What is going on with this thread?" "How should I know" replied Lachesis. "I was about to cut it and it just started to go nuts, like it has a mind of its own" said Atropo.

A being in the shadow smiled 'He is not yet done… ' his thoughts of the amazing demigod awaiting a new beginning.


	3. If not for love to stop it all

**Chapter 3**

"_**If not for love to stop it all"**_

**Thalia**

For two days, I hid from my sisters, for two days I have been in tears and for two days, my true sister was gone. Everyone leaves me… Percy has disappeared to San Francisco. He had told me that he needed to talk to Mr. Chase. Annabeth's parents about Annabeth's role in the quest and how she had died. I could not be with him for this, I do not know if I even could even if… I wanted to. Percy was brave, strong, self-sacrificing and a true friend. He took on the first Great Prophecy when I joined the hunt. He was the light that showed us the way to victory in the second. A bulb can only take so much before it fades and goes out.

Artemis had returned to Olympus for a meeting today. Why so soon after Gaea's fall, I have no idea but I hoped she would return soon.

Phoebe comes to my tent from time to time, bringing me food and water. She knows how I feel because she had grieved like this when Zoë, her sister in all but blood had died. She is my sister, but she is not my family. Not like Percy and Annabeth was. Who will be the next one to leave me?

**Artemis**

I have been sitting here with Percy for twelve hours and he still had not awoken. I looked closely at this 'boy's… no man's' his face seemed to be at peace but I fear for what he is really going thru. 'No' I shouted silently. I will not think of him in anyway, I will not.

Hestia will be arriving here shortly and I must get back to my hunters. Just as a thought it Hestia appeared. She looked terrible; in my three thousand years, I have never seen her look this sad. "Hestia, thank you. I must return to my hunters and Thalia she's not doing very well," I said to Hestia. She just looked at me, nodded and summoned a chair for herself. She sat down and looked at Percy. She looked much like Poseidon did when he visited Percy all sad and forlorn.

I flashed back to my hunters and sister. "Phoebe" I called out. "Yes, my Lady" see replied running up to me. "Where is Thalia?" I asked. "She is in her tent… still," she said sadly. "What happened on Olympus my Lady? Is everything all right? We noticed some tremors last night," she fired off. "Slow down Phoebe, all will be answered shortly. But I must speak to Thalia first" I said trying to deflect her questions to a later date. She nodded and ran off back to the archery practice range and I walked over to my lieutenant's and sister's tent.

**Thalia**

I was lying on my bed when someone entered my tent. "Yes my Lady" I said knowing Lady Artemis was here. "Thalia, look at me, please" she said. I did not want to look at her. I heard a sigh and felt her sit down on my bed. "Thalia, I need to tell you something" she said in a very sad tone. I jolted up looking at her in panic, this was it, and another friend had left me, as tears began to flow again down my face. "What happened" I managed to say. "It… it's… Percy" she said and I froze. "There was a new prophecy issued yesterday at the meeting," she said. "It's about Percy again, we think"

"We" I asked. "The Olympian counsel" she clarified.

"What is this…? 'Prophecy', I asked a little concerned about Percy.

"_**At twilight the cursed loved hero shall fall… If not for love to stop it all. The hero path will be save… Or the new guardian will be razed. Blessed by all… Or all will fall. A new dawn shall reign… To guide a family out of pain. With a goddesses' hand… All will be saved." **_

She said and I could tell something has all ready happened.

"Why do you think it's about Percy? I asked. Hoping he won't handle a third prophecy if he has to lead us again.

"We're sure it's about him, now," She spoke looking slightly away at the last point. "How" I asked cautiously.

"Percy…" she turned back to me. "He… he tried to end it last night" she said hesitantly. I froze and spoke with all the intelligence I could… "What?"

"Once the prophecy was issued and we determined who it was about we set out to find him as he did not attend the counsel meeting," she said. "I found him on the beaches of Montauk getting ready to impale himself with Anaklusmos," she explained.

"Take me to him," I said pleadingly. "Thalia, it will do no good he was unconscious when I left him this morning" she responded. "I don't care, take me to that kelp head," I cried out. "Very well, take my hand" she said and I did. As soon as I closed my eyes and we flashed out to Apollo's temple.

**Percy**

'How many times do I have to see her die' I cried out to anyone and no one. I looked upon the face of Annabeth, just lying there on the ground. I could not move to her or anywhere as if Kronos had frozen me in that time and place.

"_**The time is coming for you to return," **_a booming voice spoke to me. "What?" I asked. _**"You will be sent back to those who care for you but just before you go I will give you this," **_the voice said. Before a blinding light shot out from everywhere and nowhere and hit me with what felt like Zeus's Master Bolt.

**Thalia**

Artemis and I arrived into what appeared to be Apollo's temple. There in front of me was Lady Hestia sitting in a chair and Percy lying unconsciously on a medical bed. I turned to Artemis and asked, "What's wrong with him?" I turned back to Percy and I noticed. Hestia did not look away from Percy at all. I had just noticed a tear rolling down Lady Hestia's cheek. I felt cold for some reason I could not fathom. It was always nice and warm here on Olympus, why was it not. I looked back at Lady Hestia for my answer. The 'Hearth' was what kept Olympus warm, with Hestia so sad the hearth had cooled down.

I turned back to Lady Artemis with worried look on my face. "He fell unconsciously just after I stopped Anaklusmos from stabbing him. He only thing he said was 'Anna'," she said softly.

I turned back to Percy; my heart was aching. I did not see it; I did not even notice his pain, and my anger for everything was getting the better of me "Get up Kelp head" I said… nothing. "Get up Seaweed Brain" I yelled at him… nothing. "Get the Hades up you Kelp for brains" I screamed as a swung a lightning fill smack across the face. Moreover, at that moment I felt 'True Fear' as Percy sat straight up eyes glowing with a bright white light and a scream of a thousand deaths before he lay back down on the bed, his eyes returning to sea green color it use to be.

"Thalia? Percy said.

"Yes, you idiot! Yes, it's me Thalia, what the Hades where you thinking of leaving me!" I shouted at the idiot a tear rolling down my face. He could not leave me. I will not allow him too.

"Thalia… I'm… I'm so, so sorry," he said as he reach up and wipe a tear from my cheek. I was confused for a moment before launching myself onto him into a hug with more tears coming down my face his words of "its ok Thalia, it will be ok" in my ear, Percy's hand rubbing my back for comfort. I broke down on him more comfortable than I have been in years. I did not even register the air temperature was rising back to normal temperature.

**Hestia**

It seemed as if I had just sat down to look after Percy when I had felt Artemis flash back with someone. When I noticed, Thalia said, "What's wrong with him?" Another family member was hurting and I could feel a tear sliding down my face. 'Family… family' there was something about that but before I could continue with that line of thinking I noticed Thalia was getting upset. A faint smell of ozone was in the air. I looked at Artemis and we both silently agreed to move away from Thalia. She started yelling at him and before I knew it she went up to him and slapped him right across the face. I would have winced if it was not the glowing white eye and death scream coming from Percy the moment Thalia smack him.

Before Artemis and could move forward Percy fell back down on the bed, clearly awake and a thought ran straight thru my heart and hearth '_**If not for love to stop it all'**_. In addition, a future passed through my head. Percy would eventually fall in love with Thalia and together they would heal this family, bring forth a new dawn, and reign. Hope was coursing through me, hope for the future, and hope for our family and yes, a hope for love in which so much had been taken from these two demigods.

**Aphrodite**

I felt someone new come into my domain. Now it's never something that screams out 'hey look at me' but a whisper. And then the room felt very warm as the hearth started to blaze brighter in the throne room. At first, I thought it was Hestia because I could feel something from her towards that dreamboat demigod Percy Jackson… Ahhh.

Twice savior of Olympus… What a Man. I want him so badly… wait, what 'was' I thinking about… Oh, right my feelings. No, Hestia's feelings, but no, this new feeling was coming from the hunt. Could it be Artemis finally?

Everyone in the thrown room looked on at the hearth started to come back to life and giving them all a little bit of hope, things were going to get better. Even Hera and Zeus stop arguing for a short period to gaze upon the hearth.

**Hestia**

I walked up to Percy and Thalia on the bed and gave a settle cough; they both separated rather quickly, and both looked away from each other in embarrassment. I looked over at Artemis and found she was not to happy with what just happened. "Artemis," I asked "Could you summon Apollo here to get Percy checked out and cleared please? Thank you" It did two things I wanted. First, it snapped Artemis out of her thinking, Percy would look rather nice as a Jackalope being chased by a dozen hungry wolves and secondly, Percy could come back to my palace to start his rehab.

As Apollo flashed into the room, he quickly moved over to Percy. Giving him a quick look up and down he pronounced he was clear to go but that he would like him to stay with someone for a short time. Turning to me with a wink and a queue, I spoke up "Percy, if you would like would you stay with me for a short period, I could use some help, if you wouldn't mind, please… I drew out the please a bit, I knew he would help someone in need and this made it a more of a he's was looking out for me and not I looking over him.

"Sure, I'll help you Lady Hestia," Percy replied some what awkwardly. "Thank you Percy" as said as I walk up to him and held out my hand. But before he took my hand he looked over to Thalia and said "Thanks… pinecone face" before grabbing my hand firmly and I knew it was time to leave before a lightning bolt came down on the metal medical bed and we flashed out to my palace.

**Percy**

I knew there will be Hades to pay when we next meet but there was awkwardness between Thalia and me since she leaped into my bed and then that cough from Hestia waking us out of it. So, I had to break it by calling her by one of her nicknames.

We arrived at Hestia's front door to her palace and a basket of fruits and vegetables were lying in a basket by the door. "What is that my lady," I asked somewhat confused. "Oh that" Hestia replied. "That is from Hera's garden. She grows many things there. Sometimes she sends me things to cook up." Just then another basket appeared this one with a note on it. "And this one is from Demeter. I think the note is for you Percy. Could you grab that one and bring it in for me?" she said. "For me? I asked. The basket looked to have some multi grain breads and oats inside. I picked out the note and read, good thing it was in Greek.

"_Percy, this is for you. Grains are good for you to get well so eat up."_

_P.S… "Or else!"_

_Aunty D_

"Wow, you can just feel the love" I said rather sarcastically.

"Well, maybe you can't 'feel' the love but perhaps you can taste the love. Let's go make some lunch ok?" she replied back. "Sure," I said.

As we grabbed the baskets and walked into her palace, I could feel like I was home. We walked a grand entry room through a short hallway into a kitchen even those cooks on TV would drool over. All the modern cooking mixed perfectly with an old world cooking hearth that snapped to life as we entered this room. "Just put the basket down over there on the counter, please… Thank you," she said. I went to put the basket down and started to pull out the different whole grain breads and bowls of rolled oats onto the counter.

She put her basket down and turned to me and asked "So what would you like to eat Percy?" "I don't know I like pizza and barbequed ribs and stuff." I said. "Well we could, but it lunch time. How about a soup and sandwich?" she countered. "Sure" I replied. And she started pulling out a few pots and pans and placing them on the stove. "Um, couldn't you… you know just summon it?" I asked kinda sheepishly. I could but what's the point in summon the food if you don't even know what is in the food," she said. And she had a point. "Besides do you have to be somewhere else?" she asked and I had reply with a "No."

Hestia

Having Percy help cook to food was all part of my plan. He would learn what would go into the foods and how to cook them so, as the prophecy stated, I would be giving him my blessing and he would know how to use it properly.

Time skip a few months

Hera and Demeter continued to bring us baskets of food with much thanks from Percy. He was getting very good at cooking and often Poseidon, Hera and Demeter would stop by to try some of his 'creations' like his barbeque chicken pizza on whole grain pizza dough. Hera had definitely changed. Percy would talk to her about life being a demigod and Hera would vent about Zeus many relapse moments of infidelity. Sometime Percy would leave to walk over to Hera and her garden to collect the baskets of fruits and vegetables.

Percy would also talk to Thalia here and there but wouldn't discuss anything other that their training and what monsters they fought. I kinda felt sad for them but you never know what the fates may bring.

"Percy" I called out. "Yes, I'm here, Lady Hestia," He replied. "Well you have definitely improved your cooking and I feel it is now time for you receive a gift for you hard work you have done these past few months," I said with a smile. "Thank you Lady Hestia but your smile is all the thanks I need," he replied. "Well anyways, I Hestia offer you my blessing, will you please accept my gift to you?" I asked. He froze "Ah… Ah… Um sure…" he stuttered out. "Sure?" I asked. "Yes, Lady Hestia I would be honored" he said with a bit more conviction. "Good as I hit him with a blast of fire. For a short period nothing happened, and then something happened. Percy's eye's glowed bright white and his body just burst into flames for a few seconds. I just stood there in shook before the flames went out, his glowing eye's returned to his normal color with a little bit of red flames dancing in them. And he then just collapsed onto the scorched floor looking as he had just died, again.

A/N: Sorry for the long awaited update. Work is really busy this time of the year and I do need to have some time go flying once in a while. Plus organizing the next 4 or 5 chapters with no parings is kinda hard. I had only one for Thalia and two for Artemis. Please leave a review, it's the only way to show me you are interested and what parings you would like in you fan fiction, thank you.


	4. A new Path

**Chapter 4**

"**A new path"**

**Percy**

I awoke back in Apollo's temp with a spitting headache with recollection of how I got here. "Ahh, what hit me, the bullet train? I said slightly weakly. "Percy" I heard from several voices at once. "We're not sure what happened," Hestia said.

"How do you feel" I Apollo said walking around the bed and grabbing my wrist with one hand and placing the other on my forehead. "I guess I'm fine but you're the doc, doc," I commented.

"Other than a slight shift in you energy, you seem fine" Apollo said with a slight grin on his face. "What do you mean Apollo?" asked my dad. "His power had increased and shifted from Hestia's blessing, but there's something else. I can't get a hold of it because it's constantly changing as so as I get a hold of it, Apollo said a bit frustrated. "Is there any danger?" I heard Hera comment with a little concern in her voice.

"No… It doesn't seem to be a threat at this point, unless it is triggered from a hostel act," said Apollo. "Ok… So nobody kill me ok, I commented with grin on my face and everyone broke off laughing. "When are not ever in danger," my father replied grinning back at me. "Well I haven't been attacked in the last few months, I commented. "You idiot, you've been hiding up here on Olympus for the past few months, I heard a laughing Hestia.

"So Apollo, can he leave to come back home? Hestia asked turning to him.

"I don't see why not. Percy if you feel any changes, I want you to come back hear, Ok…" said Apollo in his 'I'm the doctor voice'.

"Sure thing," I replied before trying to slide off the bed onto my feet, Tried and failed. Luckily Hera was there to catch me.

"You ok," Hera said. "I'm fine, I just felt a little weak. How long was have I been here my leg fell asleep" I said rubbing my right leg slightly. All I heard was silence, "Apollo?"

"A few days" Hestia said a bit worried. It took me a minute to processes that. "Ok…, well Hestia shall we?" I asked turning to Hestia.

"Umm, Percy… Hera and I were talking and she would like for to stay with her and help out more in her garden,

"Percy… could you help me with the garden? Hera asked kindly. "Could I still stay at Lady Hestia still…?" I asked a curiously. I really did not want to stay with Zeus unless I had to.

Hera gave a sly smirked "No, I will not force you to stay with my husband if you do not wish to."

"Thank you my Lady," I said.

I turned to Hestia "Do you think we could have a big dinner tonight, you know Dad, Hera, Artemis and Apollo. All of you helped me out these past few weeks and I would like to cook you all dinner, if I may. I would also like it if Demeter and maybe Hades and Persephone to join us?"

"Son my brother will be very upset if we do not include in as well" my father said.

"Ok, he can come but not his hero reject of a son, I shutter how some people" I glanced and Hera and thinking of Artemis, "may react to him. Hera gave me a truly bright smile and in my mind heard the word 'Thank you young hero' and I smiled also.

_**Time skip**_

I contacted Demeter, Hades and Persephone to invite them to dinner. I also asked Demeter for some specific breads hoping my plans would go smoothly and everyone would leave happier than they were. I did have one rule no fighting, yeah if they could conduct an Olympic meet without a fight or argument, I would need a miracle tonight.

As I was gathering the foods I would need from Hera's garden I ran into Zeus and had ask him to dinner as well, Hera had informed him when she left and said he would attend. I would make a collection of foods that Hestia and I had cooked including some of my 'special recipes I had been working on AKA my barbeque chicken pizza.

I liked the idea of helping out Hera in this amazing garden. Hera would always say I should see Persephone's garden in the underworld but a garden down there just seem to be that appealing.

Cooking nearly everything took a lot of time and with Hestia insistence we had everything ready in time. Gods… I love her she would be like… '_The Best Mom_' anyone could have. And in a way I felt like a son to her sometimes as well.

Persephone showed up with the most perfect flower arrangement I have ever seen and had placed it in the center of the dinning table for all to see. Slowly we brought out all the food a nice Rib Eye Roast, all the fixing as well as my special pizza.

_**Time skip**_

Surprisingly everything went well, not great, but better than I had hoped. I noticed Zeus was not in as good of mood as he should have been but oh well. Artemis did not show up and I was looking forward to speaking with her. I'll have to stop by and talk to her and Thalia. I haven't seen her or Thalia sense that time in Apollo's temple. Something is going on and it seems I'm being left out of the loop in a few things.

**Hestia**

Through the dinner Percy continued the looking over to the chair where Artemis was suppose to be. I could tell if he was looking for Artemis or thinking of Thalia. Zeus looked a little down which if I know my brother there is some type of trouble with another one of his demigods children.

I was very happy to have my sisters and brothers over for a 'family' dinner and not one wall was blown up or even a shouting match. Percy maybe could make the impossible, possible.

As everyone started to leave Percy and I thanked each one for coming and told Hera he would be over to help in the morning. Percy got a big huge from Poseidon and a promise to stop as soon as he could.

_**Time skip – The next morning**_

**Percy**

"Percy" I heard Hestia called me. "Yes, Lady Hestia" I replied. "Today, I would like to try and teleport over to Hera's palace and before you ask. You need to practice flashing sooner or later.

"Yes Lady Hestia but how" I replied curiously.

"First, you need to know where and or who you want to be with. Two, once you sense your target feel the flames engulf you and feel yourself at your target location, ok" Hestia said.

"Ok, I'll try," I responded. And I felt my target. I feel my body getting hotter but it didn't burn me. I felt a small tug in my gut as the power teleported me to my target and that was the good new. The bad news, it was Zeus's and Hera's Bathroom.

As my body came to a stop and I realized where I was. As I started too passed out from the lack of energy I thought 'Wow this is a really nice room and then heard a scream, just before I hit the floor unconscious.

**Hera**

I had known Hestia was going to have Percy begin his flash training today but to have him flash into my bathroom was something else. As I let out a very girlish scream, I heard thud of a body hit the floor. I quickly flashed my clothes on and iris message Hestia to help me with Percy's body.

She flashed in and we put Percy on the couch to wake up.

I pulled Hestia into an adjoining room. "Hestia, what did you tell him to look for as a focus point?" I fired at her a little red faced.

"I told him to feel where and or who he wanted to be with" she replied with a grin on her face.

"What are smiling at Hestia, I could have killed him," I commented slightly embarrassed.

"Yes, you could have but your face is just so priceless" She burst out laughing and I couldn't help it as I started as well.

"Just think what will Percy will say when I tell him what he did" Hestia commented and I froze.

"You will not tell him anything that just happened," I said sternly.

"Ok, ok, let's just see what he says before we do anything," Hestia replied.

_**Time skip**_

**Percy**

As I woke, I thought 'I really needed to practice and get stronger if teleporting will drain me this much.' I wondered if I had made it to where I wanted to go or not, when I hear my name. "Percy" a woman said, "Percy are feeling ok?" "The voice was very kind and I thought it was my mom, "Mom?" I replied sluggishly before I could stop myself. A pair chuckles came from around me and I slowly opened my eyes to see a pair of warm brown eyes and a pair of warm sunset orange ones staring back at me. Before I knew it, I sat up in panic, which produced some more chuckles from the Goddesses. "Lady Hera", I gulped "Lady Hestia… Ah what happened?"

Hestia could not stop laughing and fell off her chair and started to roll around but Hera face turned crimson. I had missed something and I felt my face turn red as well.

"Well Percy, here have some Ambrosia and Nectar then meet me in my greenhouse, ok?" Hera spoke and I nodded to her.

_**Time skip**_

Aunty Hestia helped me with the godly food and in less than an hour, I was walk to Lady Hera greenhouse. I entered the greenhouse and cautiously walked up to Lady Hera.

"Lady Hera… I-I'm sorry for flashing into you home without your per…," I was saying before being cut off. "It's ok Percy; let us move on with today's plantings, shall we? Lady Hera said.

For the next few hours, Hera and I planted new seedling, talking about how each of plants will grow and what to expect from them in the next few days. I found that at the start of the plant, much care is needed, but later little to no care was needed. Much like life, we all need help growing and learning but as we age, we move forward on our lives and later take over the teaching and caring for the next generation, as they grow and are taken care of.

_**Time skip (few months later)**_

Hera and I work always in the garden in the mornings and around the house after lunch. Hestia, Hermes and Apollo would stop by for lunch here and there but Hermes and Apollo would not stay very long due to their duties. During these visit, I would work on summoning food, mostly takeout. Apollo favored car friendly foods and Hermes liked foods that would carry him through the day.

Many days I had work late I would see Zeus come home, what he did all day I did not want to know, but I could see was getting tired and frustrated at something. Hera also notice Zeus's mood and we talked about what was going on with him.

One day Zeus came up to us. He was upset and I could feel the ozone thicken as he approached us. "Hera, Percy… I need your help and forgiveness." "**You did it, Again**!" Hera yelled and I flinched but moved up to her and placed my hand on her shoulder. She calmed down as I used Hestia blessing to avoid her going nuclear.

"Lord Zeus, how can I help you? I said.

Zeus looked down, ashamed at what he did but looked up with a steely determination. "I need to rescue my… my daughter, s-she's in trouble. Please Percy, go save her. Get her to Artemis she'll take her into the hunt. She… she will not want to go to Camp Half-blood after what has happened," Zeus said pain etched in his voice.

"What has happened, Lord Zeus" I asked.

"Her mother died in a 'drunk driving' accident with her stepdad and now she's with the stepdad's brother and unlike my brother he is not a good person. Please save her, wreak vengeance on him, send him to your uncles" Zeus voice rising with each statement. He walked up to me and I won't lie, he scarred the crap out of me, oh yah, I'm definitely changing after this encounter. He placed his hand on me "I, Zeus, King of the Gods, give you my blessing. I charge you, wreak vengeance for me, save my daughter and escort her to the safety of the hunt.

**3****rd**** person's POV**

Percy's eyes glowed bright white, the air thickened with ozone. Percy rose a few feet off the ground, lifted by a huge air current, and then a massive Lightning bolt stuck Percy with the force of 5 Master Bolts at once. As the air cleared Percy was kneeling before Zeus and Hera, His eyes still lit bright white.

Percy spoke "_**I will save her, protect her and deliver her**_"

Hera and Zeus were now the ones who were scared because the voice coming from Percy was his but was spoken as if thousand voices spoke at the same time, layered over one another.

As soon as Percy spoke his eyes dimmed as his energy faded and unconsciousness took control over the young demigod's body.

**Hera**

"What did you do" I shouted at my idiot husband. "I-I didn't think…," Zeus stuttered before getting cut off. "Right, you didn't think, you-you never think… get you son here now! I shrieked.

Just then, Hestia arrived looked at Percy before grabbing his wrist and flashed to Apollo's temple. I followed Percy and Hestia to Apollo's temple.

_**Time skip**_

**3****rd**** person's POV**

"What happened to him Apollo" Hestia said a concern in her voice. Nearly every Olympian was crammed into the waiting room in Apollo's temples medical wing. "He became too unstable with the power father gave him. His power side over ruled his human side and took over but Percy power has was weak and could not stay active for long," Apollo said. "I don't get it, He's was fine with my blessing why now," Hestia asked.

"Lady Hestia, your blessing a balance blessing. You can hurt as well as heal, His sea powers are carefree but can be quite violent at times. Zeus's blessing is all violent. Yes, he could be a gentle breeze but winds can be quite powerful and dangerous, lightning is all violent and very damaging as well as deadly. You see he is not balanced," Apollo instructed.

"But if the prophesy states he will be blessed by all then how will he survive," Hera said a single tear rolling down her face.

"He needs balance, he needs a peaceful blessing," Apollo stated. Hera nodded and walked over to Percy's bed and placed her hand over his heart. "I, Hera, Goddesses of Marriage , Women and Birth, here by bless you, my new champion, with my power. Another tear rolled down her cheek.

Percy

As I felt myself starting to wake I could hear several voices in my head as if I was at a party with everyone talking and only I was listening. Gods I'm going to have a headache soon. As I woke gave a sound of pain as I raised my hand to my head and sat up, only to be hit back down with a godly sized hug. '_Oh thank you, Oh thank you_' I heard in my head. I also heard '_Finally, he's up_' and '_good he up, now Poseidon, Hestia and Hera won't kill me. And he can go save my daughter now_'

"What happened" I said. Five different voices was heard but all saying '_Idiot Zeus fault'_, "Hold on one at a time please," I stated only to get a verbal and mental word in reply "What?"

A/N Hope you all like the direction the story is going. Thanks to everyone who sent me review. I'm thinking I'll try to keep the chapters near this length. To long and nobody reads it to short and it over to quickly.

A couple shot out

To: vPxForerunnerx congratulations in overtaking Everlasting Promises which is also a great Pertemis story by Starblade176.

To: Anaklusmos14 for moving forward with Timeless Warrior great story well detailed

And lastly many of you are looking for Pertemis story theme, we'll see how the story goes. I'm hopping to have Percy move to the hunt in the next two chapters. '_Most_'*cough* '_Phoebe_' Hunters will not like it and there will be a conflict or two. I don't like the idea of Percy being a slave and/or punching bag for the hunt.

Again please review the good and/or the bad.

P.S an old character will be coning into the story in the next 2-3 chapters so be prepared.

Again Thanks


End file.
